


The Winter Soldier has a Daughter

by StevesWinterSoldier



Category: The Winter Soldier has a Daughter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevesWinterSoldier/pseuds/StevesWinterSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Loki's spear, Steve finds something more valuable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier has a Daughter

New Encounters

 

Sokovia, the final frontier for Loki’s staff. There was no way the mystic item could be anywhere else. The way Hydra was protecting this fortress was proof enough The Avengers had found the item they were seeking. Despite the heavy arming of the facility, it appeared to be nothing they couldn't handle. Every since the collapse of SHIELD, they had been on a mission to collect this item and take out more of Hydra. 

Steve was on the inside of the fortress, he had just had an encounter with Wanda, and was warning his teammates about the enhanced beings on the scene, when something else caught his eyes. There was a cell in front of him. It was not opened, in fact it had a good chain on the door. He walked to the chamber, slowly. His shield covered his front as he peered in. His breath nearly caught for a second, as his eyes noted somebody sitting in the cell. The hair and face reminded him of Bucky, but no this was a girl. A young girl. Why would Hydra be keeping a teenager prisoner? His mind went back to the other female he had encountered. Were they keeping these teenagers together so they could experiment on them? It was just like what they had done to his Bucky. Just like it. For Bucky’s sake, he felt the need to save this one. She was still obviously not in their control. Or else she would be fighting with the rest. 

Steve lowered his shield and looked at her, his eyes soft. “Excuse me, Miss. Are you okay?” He asked, his voice low and gentle. 

She looked at him. Her blue eyes piercing his own eyes. “Do I look okay?” She whispered, as she rested her head on her knees. 

Steve took the lock in his hand, “Tony do you have the spear? I found somebody that may need an evac with us.” Steve seemed to be listening in on his ear piece as he brought his shield down onto the lock, popping it off the chain. He stepped in, very slowly, setting his shield down. He saw no threat in this girl, and knew he needed to get her trust if he was going to save her. “I am Captain America. I am here to help you.” He offered as he held his hand out. 

She examined his gloved hand, it seemed like she was weighing her options. She carefully extended her hand to his, allowing him to help her up. “Thank you.” She said slowly . 

“Where are you from? I would like the take you home to your parents.” Steve asked as he carefully led her out of the cell. He took the shield and placed it on his back, as he kept her hand in his. 

“Dead.” She answered, looking down. Steve felt a pang of guilt. Something had happened to this part of the world, and teenagers were running around parentless. 

“Sorry.” He replied. As they walked to the transport, he began to ponder what he could do to help this girl. They did have the Tower. It had ample room for another visitor. Tony would have to agree, as it was his home more than The Avenger’s rec room. 

They walked only in silence as they approached the quinjet. He helped her around the rubble, feeling like a real protector for some reason. He had saved many people, thousands, but this felt different. He was saving somebody else from becoming another Bucky. 

Tony stepped out of the hanger and offered his hand to the young lady, helping her get into the transport. Steve followed closely, finishing up their loading. Steve put his shield in its rack as Tony took the pilot seat. 

“Everyone hold on. Time to get Clint the help he needs.” Tony commented. It was a matter of seconds before they were in the air. 

Steve looked back at the girl he had saved. Her eyes were examining the plane and the other Avengers. Natasha noticed the young female, knowing the awkwardness of being surrounded by men, she carefully walked over, carrying a bottle of water to the additional female. 

“Hello, I'm Natasha. Welcome aboard.” She smiled, handing her the water. The girl smiled in response, as she took the water bottle. 

“My name is Ceres.”

“That's an unusual name, was it a family name?” Natasha asked. As she sat on the other side. 

Ceres shrugged, “Possibly, my father named me.” She replied as she took a sip of the water. “He never told me where the name came from.”

Natasha nodded, “Well your father had good taste in names.” They both looked up and saw Tony was now in front of them. “Yes Tony?”

“Just came over to see Steve’s new girl.” He teased. Steve turned red and buried his head in his hands. 

“Tony, she is a kid.” He mumbled. 

Tony began laughing as he pat Steve on the head, walking towards the staff. “I'm just teasing you Frosty.” 

Steve looked at Ceres and sighed, “I'm sorry about Tony. He's just being Tony.” Steve apologized, before noting the girl was laughing a bit. 

“It's fine, he's funny.” She noted as she took another sip of the water.   
“So, how did you end up with Hydra?” Natasha asked. Steve narrowed his eyes with a bit of a warning. 

“Tasha, she was just rescued. It's no time for those questions.” 

“It's okay, Captain.” Ceres teased, “She's just trying to figure me out.”

Natasha was taken back, this girl knew how a spy worked and knew she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to go back to Hydra with their information. 

“My father was a victim of Hydra and my mother was a victim of the KGB. Hydra took me captive and they have been training me to be an operative.” She explained. Steve and Natasha felt a bit of sadness. They both knew what it was like to know victims of the two groups. Natasha put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Well you're safe now. Steve and I will make sure of that.” She told Ceres, with a kind smile Steve had never seen before. 

Steve thought a moment, “So, do you have any skills from Hydra? The Avengers are always looking for new recruits. If not, I'm certain Tony could make something….”

She stopped him mid sentence, “I have many abilities, which one would interest you most? She asked. 

Steve thought a moment, “Any you'd like to share? I'm sure I can help you utilize them better.” 

She shook her head, “I doubt it. My fighting skills might be better or the same as your own, the other abilities are a little more complex.” 

Steve smirked, it may be a bit wrong for him to want to challenge a teenager to a dual, but he was now curious as to her real abilities. If he ever wanted a good fighting match, he had to wait for Thor or get Tony into his suit. This could be different all together. 

“Have you ever shot a gun?” Natasha asked. Hoping she could develop the girl farther. 

“Yes, my aim is pretty good too.” Ceres replied, as she smiled even bigger. 

Natasha began thinking, she looked at this girl and began thinking about how she came to be with Hydra. Her jaw dropped just a bit. 

“How old are you?”

“I am sixteen.” Ceres replied. 

Natasha put her hand to her lips. She knew at that moment this girl wasn't just any victim of Hydra or the KGB. She knew where this girl came from. No wonder Steve was already attached. 

“How long have you been with Hydra?” Natasha questioned farther. 

Ceres looked at her, raising her eyebrows just a bit. “My whole life.”

Steve looked at Natasha and back to Ceres. “Do you know who your parents were?” She asked again. 

Ceres nodded, “Yes, and so do you.” She said, in a very pointed tongue. 

Natasha looked at Steve, how could she tell him. She had acted like the man she once loved was nothing months prior. She hadn't told Steve the truth about her Ghost. 

“Natasha, what is she talking about?” Steve asked. 

She looked at Steve he had a right to know. “Steve, I know who this girl is. I never really spoke about my time in The Red Room, but….” She paused a moment. “During our graduation, we got sterilized. They saw a child as being a distraction. The thing was, they had sent a Hydra soldier in to train me just before. We fell in love…” before she could finish Steve nodded.

“So she is your child?” He questioned. 

“Steve, that's not all.” She interrupted. “Steve, the soldier was….” She paused a moment more, “The soldier was The Winter Soldier.”

Steve gasped a bit. He knew she had looked like Bucky. He knew it. He knew she was connected to Bucky. Ceres held her breath, not knowing what would happen to her now that Steve knew. She didn't know what he knew of her father, she knew he hadn't returned from his final mission in DC and was presumed dead by Hydra, but she didn’t know anything else. 

Steve pulled the poor girl into the deepest hug he could muster. She gasped as his large arms came around her. 

She looked at Natasha, who seemed even in her strong composure like she was going to break down. This was her little girl. A child she never knew had survived. She wrapped her arms around the two of them. “It's okay, Ceres. He just was a good friend of your father’s.”

Ceres nodded just a bit, as she wrapped her arms around Steve. 

Steve pulled away and looked at her, “You look just like him you know.” He smiled. “You look just like Bucky.”

“And you're exactly how he described.” She responded. 

Steve blinked, “He knew me?” 

Ceres nodded, “There were moments he had his memories. He would share them with me. Every part of them.”

Steve felt comfort knowing there was still some of his friend left. It gave him hope for the day he found him. 

“Maybe after all of our work with Hydra is complete, we can go find him together.” Steve told  
Ceres. 

Her smile grew, he was alive after all. She hadn't seen him since he had left to DC. Ceres took his hand and nodded. “Yes, together we shall find him.”


End file.
